


Sommes-nous pareilles?

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: DC Extended Universe, The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F, First Meetings, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Andy should get better at covering her tracks. Or maybe not.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Sommes-nous pareilles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Andy knew she was being followed. Living for a millenia, she had become attuned to being watched; sensing overly attentive eyes on her was almost a sixth sense at this point. She was coming up on an alley and ducked in, waiting for the other woman to catch up. When she pulled her into the small cobblestoned street and pressed her against the brick wall, she wasn't expecting to make eye contact with someone so naturally beautiful. She had high cheekbones and strong eyebrows. A Cupid's bow for lips, plump and colored like a peach. They were similar in height.

Before Andy could interrogate the woman, she had flipped their positions and now had her pressed against the wall. 

"I've seen you through time, through so many hundreds of years; it's as if I know you. Are you Ares' daughter?"

Andy took a beat. Could she be one of them? "I’ve never dreamed of you, although, I wish I had," Andy whispered into the other woman's ear, assessing the strength of her grip.

"Are you a goddess?"

Andy sighed. "What is it with humans and their worship of gods?"

"I'm no mortal, I'm Diana of Themyscira. Daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta. If you're not Ares' daughter, who then?" Diana demanded, pressing her body closer to Andy's, tightening her grip evermore. She was strong, stronger than an average woman could be.

"Well, I’ll be damned, an actual Goddess." Andy couldn't help but chuckle. "This could be fun."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Andromache the Scythian." Diana released her stepping back slightly. Andy continued, "But just call me Andy. And no, I'm not a goddess, just immortal."

Andy closed the space between them, but this time their lips met, gentle at first, then with more urgency. This could be very fun indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife for getting me unstuck on this idea and miri_cleo for their beta work.


End file.
